Theodore Sallis (Earth-7045)
Having previously been hired by the army for "Project: Sulfur," this brought Theodore "Ted" Sallis to S.H.I.E.L.D. in 29009, where they commissioned him along with other scientists (such as Franklin Hall) to continue Abraham Erskine's work on the Super-Soldier Serum. Sallis was assigned to Project: Gladiator, where he used plant DNA to try and recreate the serum. However, his work ended up neglecting his wife Ellen Brandt, who turned bitter and conspired with A.I.M., who wanted Sallis's formula for themselves, in order to get back at her husband. When the attack came, Sallis fled in his car into the swamp and ended up injecting himself with the formula, causing him to transformed into a barely-sapient plant creature that would he dubbed by the media as the Man-Thing, motivated by emotion rather than rational thought. He then proceeded to kill the A.I.M. agents and horrifically scar his wife's face before retreating into the swamp. History to be added Powers & Abilities Power Grid (Man-Thing)= |-| Pre-transformation= Powers *'Peak Human Strength' *'Invulnerability' *'Immortality' *'Malleable Form' *'Plant-Assimilation Based Regenerative Healing' *'Empathy-based Acidic Secretion': as the Man-Thing, Ted's "brain" is no longer centrally located as when he was human: mutated analogs of his brain cells are unevenly distributed throughout the volume of his head and torso. Inhuman in its functions, his "brain" is incapable of reason, thought, or long-term memory. The Man-Thing does have a sensory apparatus, the location and nature of which is unknown, which is able to empathically sense the emotions of other organisms. Unless stimulated by external emotion, the Man-Thing remains inert. Sensing emotion, he will seek out its source, his pace determined by the intensity of the emotion. Mild emotions provoke "curiosity," causing him to draw near and "observe." Violent emotion will provoke him to seek out the source and attack it. He does not possess emotions himself. Violent emotions in others cause him some form of extreme discomfort, which produces a physical reaction on the surface of his body. In response to emotional provocation, his body produces fuming sulfuric acid which can cause severe burns when in contact with the flesh of emoting beings. When the being ceases to radiate emotion, the Man-Thing's body ceases production of acid and secretes a mild, soapy mucus that tends to neutralize the acid. The Man-Thing will only attack a being that emotionally provokes him. Abilities *'X'zelzi'ohr': When Man-Thing was granted speech again he spoke the language of X'zelzi'ohr, the universal language. Everyone heard him in a way they were accustomed to, meaning he spoke "normal" to the likes of Blade, Werewolf by Night and the Living Mummy; but was concise and to the point for Moon Knight & Manphibian, pseudo-Shakespearean for Zarathos, and a street punk for Ghost Rider. Weaknesses The Man-Thing is dependent on a swamp environment for vitality. If removed for a significant length of time, he lapses in dormancy. Paraphernalia Transportation Reed Richards installed a device in Man-Thing that uses his connection to the Nexus of All Realities to allow the Midnight Sons to teleport anywhere in the world. Man-Thing does not control or steer the teleport (Reed's technology does), but he must travel with it. Weapons Uses claws to slash at opponents or uses acid secretions triggered by fear. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Americans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Divorced Characters Category:Males Category:Black Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Project: Gladiator members (Earth-7045) Category:Midnight Sons members (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Biochemistry Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Elasticity Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Acid Generation Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Teleportation Category:Sallis Family Category:Legally Deceased Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters